Of a barren sea
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post On Stranger Tides - "Ce sera le Pearl, avait-il décidé en posant sa joue contre la surface rugueuse de la rambarde. Le Black Pearl."


_Donc, j'avais envie de Jack. Voilà, j'assume et je vous présente humblement ce nouveau One-Shot sans trop savoir ce que ça peut donner xD_

_Bref. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt p'tet ! :3_

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

**Titre - **Of a barren sea  
**Auteur -** Rori H. Nemuri  
**Rating -** T  
**Genres -** Adventure, Angst, Biography of a Pirate  
**Disclaimer - **PoTC appartient à Disney.

**Synopsis -** "_Ce sera le Pearl_, avait-il décidé en posant sa joue contre la surface rugueuse de la rambarde. _Le Black Pearl._"

**Spoilers! **Post _On Stranger Tides_.

* * *

**Of a barren sea**

Jack regarde la bouteille rouler sur le bureau en chêne, observe le verre glisser sur le bois au rythme de la houle, tourner encore et encore dans un sens puis dans l'autre, ses yeux suivant le mouvement sans qu'il ne parvienne à se détacher de ce curieux spectacle.

Le Pearl était enfermé dans une bouteille.

Par moments, Jack voyait son bâtiment tanguer dangereusement dans le petit fond d'océan, un vent d'ouragan soufflant toujours à l'intérieur du flacon – comme si Teach avait enfermé un morceau de la tempête avec le légendaire Black Pearl, le jour où Barbossa et son équipage de mutins avait croisé sa route. Parfois, c'était le perroquet de Cotton qui volait jusqu'aux parois de la bouteille pour s'y cogner, arrachant un rire amer à Jack, puis un cri effrayé lorsque le macaque de Barbossa se balançait aux cordes sombres du bateau jusqu'à frôler les bords de leur étroite prison.

La bouteille tourne en suivant le roulis des vagues, et Jack la suit des yeux. Il croit apercevoir Pintel et Ragetti perchés sur le nid de pie, perdus au milieu de l'océan déchaîné, mais se reprend vite en se disant qu'après tout, il peut n'avoir que rêvé – Barbossa a perdu une jambe, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas perdu la vie ?

Le Pearl s'agite et retombe, chevauche les vagues comme un char tiré par des chevaux imaginaires.

Comment Teach l'a-t-il enfermé dans une bouteille ?

Sparrow trouve ça laid. Tout ça manque de goût, de style. Un bateau dans une bouteille, c'est une prostituée engoncée dans des habits en soie, brodés de dentelle, enfermée des corsets lassés et serrés autour de sa taille comme des menottes au poignet d'un homme – ce n'est pas vraiment imaginable, pourtant Jack en a la preuve sous les yeux.

Ses doigts frôlent le verre, précautionneux. S'il le brisait, cela libérerait peut-être le Pearl, mais c'est un risque qu'il n'est pas prêt à prendre Barbossa aurait peut-être pu, l'homme n'était après tout qu'un grand malade qui se risquerait même au pire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait – mais Hector s'est enfuit avec le _Queen's Anne Revenge_ et une épée capable de contrôler tous les navires du monde, alors récupérer le Pearl n'est plus vraiment sa priorité.

La bouteille tourne, tourne, tourne.

Un éclair passe tandis qu'elle tangue sur la droite, entraînant le Pearl avec elle. Peut-être que la jambe d'Hector est encore dedans, quelque part, à moitié pourrie et mélangée à l'écume, naviguant à la surface de l'eau comme du bois flotté. Peut-être que l'équipage revit la dernière bataille du Pearl, encore et encore, le bois noir et vernis du pont soumis à rude épreuve tandis qu'ils s'affairent de la proue à la poupe en cherchant un moyen de sortir de cette tempête infernale.

Il n'y a ni terre, ni lumière à l'horizon.

La bouteille offre bien peu de consolation à ses captifs, Jack s'en rend compte.

Barbossa l'aurait traité de sot, de fou – mais Sparrow était Capitaine avant d'être Jack. Hector est un Capitaine ambitieux, prêt à tout, un crevard qui ne cherche que sa survie. Mais c'est Hector Barbossa, et chacun sa façon d'être Capitaine face à la bouteille, il l'aurait brisée, ou gardée avec lui, pour le plaisir malsain de posséder le légendaire Black Pearl jusqu'au bout.

Oh Oh… Ces maudits pirates…

Il est prisonnier du Pearl, et le Pearl est prisonnier de la bouteille de Teach. Il ne peut pas s'en sortir, cette fois il n'y a plus Davy Jones pour remettre son bateau à flots, pas de Tia Dalma et sa touche de macabre avec ses crânes blanchis à la chaux et ses colliers d'os, personne pour lui expliquer comment se sortir le Pearl de la tête.

La bouteille suit le roulis des vagues, glisse sur la surface vernie du bois.

Sparrow fait voile pour lui, égoïste mais amoureux des embruns et de la houle ; mis au monde au milieu de l'océan, la première chose qu'il vit fut la large et pâle voilure d'un navire faisant route vers l'Espagne sous un soleil de plomb, dans une mer chaude et bleue – La Méditerranée n'était alors qu'un tout petit morceau du monde déjà bien gigantesque. La houle et le rhum sont ce pourquoi il tangue en se déplaçant, la cause de ses divagations, de son audace – il se balance, il bascule mais n'est jamais tombé par-dessus le bord.

On l'appelle Jack, et il ne supporte pas la sensation de la terre entre ses orteils quand il arrive pour la première fois sur les côtes espagnoles. Le sol est brûlant, sec et rêche sous ses pieds, le vent balaie la poussière des plaines arides qu'on lui fait traverser jusqu'à Madrid sous un soleil de plomb, sans les embruns pour le rafraîchir. Tout est plat, solidement ancré et après avoir grandi sur l'eau, Jack ne comprend pas que tout soit si immobile, si figé. Il fuit l'équipage, son père et les hommes pour rejoindre sa Mer, mais ils le rattrapent vite. Petit garçon égoïste, crient-ils une fois qu'ils le retrouvent, essoufflés et rendus rouges par l'effort. Ils sentent le vin rouge et piquant d'Espagne, le sable et la sueur, pas le sel ou les embruns – la Méditerranée est oubliée au profit des routes et des carrosses crasseux de la vieille Europe qui les conduisent jusqu'en Angleterre où l'équipage se disperse. Son père, le Capitaine Tigg, a disparu avec le bateau quelque part en Espagne avec sa Misty Lady, laissant Jackie faire sa propre route –_ si tu tiens tant à te barrer, Jackie, cours !_

De Portsmouth, c'est la grande évasion. Il court, court, court le long des falaises blanches sur le sable froid et l'eau glacée de la Manche, grimpe dans un bateau et devient mousse. Les embruns caressent son visage, emmêlent ses cheveux et c'est le retour de la liberté qu'il a vénérée et perdue la houle le fait tanguer, il glisse et chute pour la première fois de sa vie, souriant comme un idiot. L'Amérique est un tout nouveau monde. Il apprend les termes nautiques basiques, la navigation, l'escrime, à tirer au pistolet et son audace commence à faire des merveilles sur les dames et les capitaines. Les subterfuges fusent dans sa tête, et il ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais Jack arrive à se sortir de toutes les situations – même les plus inextricables. Surtout celles-là.

Il navigue sur le_ Barnacle_ avec Annamaria et Fitz, ce petit bateau de pêche qu'il a découvert à Tortuga ils sont jeunes, plus aventuriers que pirates, et partent sur la piste du trésor de Cortès. L'esquif est frêle, leurs gestes encore timides, mais ils avancent à leur rythme et parviennent à se faire un nom - Jack se fait tatouer un moineau sur l'avant-bras, et sent que sa légende commence à prendre forme. Le Barnacle est finalement coulé, et les trois amis se séparent.

Et puis, en quête d'aventure et de responsabilités, il se laisse embobiner par l'avis de recrutement de la Compagnie Orientale des Indes. Il n'a pas vingt ans, mais il s'engage et gagne rapidement des galons – il n'est pas vraiment doué pour suivre les ordres, il négocie et dupe, distrait, tangue et s'arrange toujours. On le refile à un Lord Beckett, quelque part dans l'Ouest de l'Afrique, et il devient Capitaine de son premier bâtiment, le _Wicked Wench_.

C'est un beau brin de fille, avec ses longues voiles blanches et son pont vernis, toute faite de bois clair et Jack se sent inexplicablement fier, lorsque le charpentier de sa Majesté dépêché par la Compagnie spécialement pour l'occasion grave le nom de son navire sur le bois vierge et ciré. Il sourit largement à Beckett, un anglais coincé à la perruque blanche, aux joues poudrées et à la peau claire – son uniforme est impeccable, et le petit bonhomme tiré à quatre épingles n'a pas l'air commode. Le nom ne lui convient pas, mais l'honneur de nommer son bâtiment revient au Capitaine – et c'est une tradition que Jack n'est pas disposé à abandonner à Beckett. Le petit gentleman britannique plisse le nez, ses lèvres se tordent dans un rictus mécontent, mais il laisse l'artisan graver _Wicked Wench_ sur la poupe du premier navire de Jack.

Son équipage n'est pas vraiment cosmopolite. Tous anglais et disciplinés sous les ordres de la tyrannique Compagnie des Indes, des fils de pêcheur et des jeunots à peine sortis des jupes de leur mère, ils ont tous la peau claire, les cheveux propres et l'uniforme réglementaire, alors que leur Capitaine a les cheveux emmêlés, est un peu sale, sent le rhum et le sel, sa peau tannée par le soleil et son uniforme défraîchi lui donnant des airs de bandit.

Jack tangue au rythme de la houle.

Il y a des cartes et des itinéraires épinglés dans ses quartiers, sur son bureau, sur ses murs, et le joyeux désordre de tout un monde qu'il veut continuer à explorer. Beckett fait le vide, installe son service à thé dans un coin, et l'espace d'une semaine où ses hommes s'installent à bord au milieu des matelots, tout le monde marche sur des œufs – sauf le Capitaine qui s'agite en faisant fi de l'officier à son bord. Il est blanc comme un cul, poudré, manucuré et le thé est toujours servi à seize heures tapantes – le Capitaine, lui, a la peau brunie et sa chemise est tâchée, plus jaune que blanche. Il ne fait pas grand cas de la porcelaine et se rase de moins en moins. Beckett est discipliné, rigide et il boit toujours son thé à la même heure, imperturbable.

Jack continue de tanguer.

L'océan est réduit à l'Atlantique, puis au Golfe de Guinée l'équipage semble suivre la même pente, et diminue drastiquement, laissant Jack et Beckett en tête à tête dans la cabine du Capitaine – l'Afrique est un pays horriblement chaud et il n'y a plus rien à boire. Les réserves d'eau servent à faire le thé du Lord anglais, et Jack a bien envie de déserter la Guinée et son soleil de plomb pour repartir sur les mers, lorsque Beckett descend dans le port récupérer la première cargaison que Jack doit convoyer jusqu'aux îles des Bahamas.

Beckett s'assure que tout est prêt, que l'itinéraire est inscrit en pointillés rouges sur une large carte du monde, puis quitte le bâtiment de Jack, son service à thé sous le bras, sans savoir qu'au milieu de la traversée le Capitaine finirait par aller fouiller la cargaison pour découvrir des esclaves il les libère, d'abord par provocation, mais surtout parce que la liberté est le plus précieux des cadeaux. Ses matelots n'ont pas leur mot à dire, et respectent sa décision en silence – mais Beckett le rattrape vite, le fait prisonnier puis pilonne le _Wicked Wench _sans remord.

Le bateau tangue et est englouti par l'océan, quelque part dans la mer des Caraïbes. Jack est estampillé Pirate et l'aventure commence vraiment à partir de ce moment-là il trouve Jones, et fait le pacte de toute une vie. Il n'a pas vingt ans lorsqu'il vend son âme contre son premier navire. Le _Wicked Wench_ émerge des mers, son bois verni écaillé par le sel, ses voiles noircies par la vase Davy Jones et sa barbe tentaculaire usent de pouvoirs mystérieux que Jack préfère ignorer. Le _Wicked Wench_ devient noir, entouré de brume, _ressuscité_ et Sparrow se dresse sur la proue, fier, ignorant la voix forte de Jones qui le rappelle à l'ordre avant de sombrer dans les mers avec son bateau démoniaque – _Treize années, Jack, Treize ! _- ses doigts glissent sur la rambarde, sur la barre, le long des cordages neufs et du bois intact il savoure le renouveau à la lueur d'un couché de soleil, admire la sombre beauté de son bâtiment et ignore la brûlure de son bras.

Pirate ? Pour toujours.

Sur_ ce_ navire ? A tout jamais.

Le _Wicked Wench_ n'est plus tellement une jeune fille - c'est un véritable bijou que Jones lui a légué et il lui faut un autre nom, alors Jack rebaptise son navire et oublie son pacte, le traitant avec sa légèreté coutumière.

C'est décidé.

_Ce sera le Pearl_, avait-il décidé en posant sa joue contre la surface rugueuse de la rambarde.

_Le Black Pearl._

La bouteille roule, roule, roule entre les doigts poisseux de rhum de Jack. Ses yeux sombres sont perdus sur les voiles tendues par le vent, les cordes qui battent le mat, la mer déchaînée qui inonde le pont, la proue qui chevauche les rouleaux. Plusieurs éclairs illuminent l'intérieur de la prison transparente, le perroquet revient se cogner contre la paroi de la bouteille, le singe de Barbossa se balance et la jambe amputée flotte au gré des courants. Le Capitaine tape de son index contre le verre le bruit de ses ongles est diffus mais le volatile coloré s'éloigne en poussant un croassement, et perd quelques plumes en battant furieusement des ailes.

Jack fronce les sourcils, se penche en avant. Son nez frôle le cul de la bouteille.

Il y a une fissure, une fissure ridicule d'où s'échappe un filament jaune sur lequel il tire de ses ongles plus noirs que blancs sans s'en rendre compte, il marmonne deux-trois mots, et commence à fredonner une chanson tout en tirant sur la plume qui s'échappe de la bouteille avec un sifflement étrange.

Jack regarde le navire, hausse un sourcil, puis sourit d'un air revanchard.

Le bateau tangue au rythme de la houle.

La légende reprend.


End file.
